


All That We Are

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Original Work, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: All ocs are mine and my brothers, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Blood covered royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Fucked up timelines, Gore, I guess enjoy??????, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortal blood covered royalty, Its a one in a billion chance of actually happening, Language, Multi, Other, Sadie and aaron are married, Sadie and katie are twins, Some angst, Temporary Death, The rape is implied, This will explain as much as possible, fraternal, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: "Taking all that you are and finding that your immortal really makes you feel like shit.... you feel like your expendable, replaceable, and that your just a target... well your not, as much as you think you are your not, being immortal means we'll never find another you and you cannot be replaced, your just searching for a means to an end but honestly your story can never end if you've been this far; I honestly think I can drag you farther, so get up and live and every time you die you wake up, but in honestly you will always feel a piece of yourself die and can never be replaced, because when you revive you believe a part of you messed up and you change a part of you inside to survive. ""Now all I have to say to that is.....""Don't change a thing about yourself, you did just fine, and we need to mess up to learn things, and what you all need to learn is Don't change a thing about yourself, because somehow truly, you only live once." Melody said(Note this isn't apart of the story but this is because melody says things like this.)





	1. Meeting blood covered royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the story and Blood covered royalty is my crew in gta v and these characters are my ocs except max thats my brothers oc love ya all!

The windows were open and the walls were a beautiful white, the couch was a beautiful red along with its softness, the counters were made with marble with white tops, the bedrooms were made to look like each personality of whoever lived in them except for the one guest room, the bathroom was a perfect rock black marble mix, the shower was like a waterfall with beautiful settings, and the bathtub was like a dream.

All in all the complex was perfect to _them_ , on the table was a golden glass crown with three purple gems floating somewhat above it, what made it look like they were floating was three invisible like sticks keeping them up in the air, the crown had painted red look to it, stain like; it was a bloodied look.

The counters in the kitchen held a white wine and a glass of green juice closest to the sink in the kitchen, while in the living room closest to the three chairs around a table holding a purple bong, there was another table behind a black leather chair but somewhat to the side of the red couch that would look beautiful in a corner, but on the table sat a bottle of 'kings whiskey' and eight shot glasses each different, one looked like a bullet, another was a skull shot glass, another was a weird excuse for a circle that could steadily set right, two more were two identical ones that were normal shot glasses with webs decorating the outside, the last two were normal shot glasses again, one gold, one neon blue, and the last a pure white shot glass.

Someone walks through the door, their texting as they make their way to the couch and flop on the red sofa, long brown hair falls around a blue hoodie as a black leather braided choker is situated around the neck of its wearer, a pair of hands fix the necklace as they set their phone down on the table seven more people walk in happily.

" 'Bout time you jerks showed up." A female voice said sitting up from the couch, another voice laughed and spoke up, this time male. "Chill melody, we all did the job, mason only died twice, sadie once, but hey she's our buff and medic." He said

Melody got up from the couch and sighed "Max that was a horrible joke reference to a video game I've ever heard..." she said, Max laughed "yeah but you love your brother here enough to not hate me for life." Max said with a crown on his head atop his mess of blackish brownish hair. Max spoke again "besides your the blood covered of the crew and im the royalty not to mention amber but she technically isn't royal anymore." He confused himself but everyone laughed and disbursed to doing their own thing now as max and lost boy flopped on the couch together turning on the giant flat screen T.V. and they debate on turning the gaming console.

Melody had left the couch to her room or her office she liked the small collection of books she had in her office, amber and aaron hung out in the heist room planning jobs, sadie hung around the make shift infirmary, it was really a bunch of first aid kits and tools but there was a glass panel covering a white box with a gun and several very strong bullets under her doctors degree saying 'above all else do no harm, if no harm can be done.' Sadie was a little bit of a scientist she does have a degree in there too. Katie was in her room working on her firework launcher, lastly mason was in the bathroom taking a shower and cleaning up from the double deaths.

And this would make blood covered royalty, a group of idiots that do their own thing until food or danger gets in their way.


	2. Meeting the Fake AH Crew

Geoff walked into his complex tired from a job, Michael and gavin were playing video games, Ryan was sharpening his knife, Jeremy and jack were cooking dinner.

Geoff was planning a big job until gavin yelled for geoff screaming something about "we have a new gang surfacing!" Geoff sighs and rubs his forehead filled a shot glass with whiskey and walks to the other room to see everyone at the couch on the news, geoff sees headlines and talks from cops and people either apart of the incident or near it, crazy things in the headlines like "ALMOST INHUMAN CRIMINALS KILL EVERYONE APART OF THE SO-CALLED-HEIST" and "ALL WITNESSES, POLICE, AND PEOPLE KILLED IN THE BUILDING OF THE JUNK YARD" and people saying "all I heard was firing and it went silent."

The guys looked up at geoff who had dropped his whiskey from this "what the fuck? Who are these assholes?" Geoff asked anyone slightly irritated. Ryan shrugged "want them dead? It wouldn't be hard for us you know?"

"No Ryan, they killed everyone at the junk yard, and got away guaranteed their hurting but something is up ESPECIALLY at the junk yard even you died a few times at bone yard. Not to mention the others in here have died before." Geoff said crossing his arms.

Yes something was definitely wrong with that gang; that junk yard is usually packed with both guards and hostile people and some of them have a decent aim too. "I don't trust this..." they heard geoff say. Jack didn't like it either.

"Nothing is right about this geoff." They heard Michael say to geoff, Michael had looked up at geoff and leaned against his stomach; geoff placed his hand against Michael's chin making him continue to look up at geoff. Michael didn't argue with it, in fact he only smiled.

Ryan stared "Michael are you not uncomfortable with that if I wanted to I could easily slit your throat. Honestly the only thing stopping me here is geoff's white sofa." Ryan said holding his knife up.

Michael moved his head from geoff's hands and glared at ryan saying "I will fucking shoot you ryan. Fuck geoff's sofa, he can forgive my sweet ass." Michael smirked as ryan tackled him to the ground and gavin laughed to jack saying"good thing we're immortal right?"

Jack nodded as the two now on the floor started fighting until ryan had killed Michael with a stab to the heart three times. He waited for Michael to heal as he got off of him until Michael got up slightly and shot ryan in the back as Michael got up ryan fell flat on his face causing more blood to spill on the black carpet.

Ryan eventually got up after removing the bullet  and flopped on the couch. Yep this was geoff's immortal life with his immortal crew.

Yes its crazy, yes its loud, yes its bloody, and yes they drove geoff absolutely nuts, but you know what? He fucking loved it, he feels normal around these assholes, but he needs to call another maid for his carpet.


	3. Have you ever robbed the king

Blood covered royalty was watching tv admiring the work they had done. No one was seen, no witnesses, nothing could be linked between them and any other crew, the place was well secured and they had made an easy four grand.

No one was paid though, not yet. Melody liked giving equal and big payment, so four grand got locked up in a safe behind a bookshelf in the 'hidden room.' 

It wasn't really hidden from how much it opened but you would surly be risking a lot to get money from there, there were two fake safes filled with knock off tokens from a dollar store, one in the heist room and the other in Melody's room.

If someone broke in wearing gloves when the lights go out because of the alarm system shuts all power down until the alarm is turned off, those tokens would feel like lots of change and they wouldn't see it either, too dark and there were no windows between the office and heist room.

Today though, no one was breaking in. Today was a work day, they were going to be breaking into someone's home/apartment and they'd be doing the stealing.

All except lost boy. He was happily in the kitchen while in the living room, everyone talked. Lost boy never went anywhere, he was immortal and highly dangerous so why would they leave him at the house?

"I don't like going outside...sorry max, but I like the place and I love cooking, and I love everything here, I can easily defend myself." Lost boy had told max this over a hundred times by now.

"It just doesn't seem fair LB... I know you like it here but aren't you tired of being in the house?" Max asked, lost boy smiled rolling his eyes " im not a big fan of action, everything moves to fast and I get confused, but in the house I set my own speed." He said smiling happily.

Melody rubbed her head before speaking "okay, now that settled and set aside, we will be proving to other gangs that we're something to fear."

"Well yeah, we're unkillable." Aaron said calmly, melody stared at him as if he's an idiot. "Remember the world isn't as big as we think it is, we could run into people like us, doubt it but we still need to be unseen and cautious." She said.

"Okay, who are we robbing?" Mason asked somewhat obediently. "Oh yes, Melody's personal living shield agrees." Aaron said with a smirk. "I owe her my humanity, she didn't let me go insane." Mason retorted. Aaron huffed and looked at his boss again. "Okay, he's right though, who are we stealing from?" Aaron asked.

Melody smiled and looked out the living room's window at a complex with a gold tower sticking to the side of it. She smiled and said. "Have you ever robbed the king?" All of them looked out the window, the fake ah building, everyone knew it and were usually too scared to touch it, now a new crew planned to rob it.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to wait until they leave the place, then we break in, if anyone is still in there,  **kill them**." Melody said gaining the attention back.

"Take out cameras and don't be seen." Max added, aaron smiled "find the safe or very valuable items and grab'em." He said cooly. Mason huffed "defend the main entrance incase they come back early." Katie smiled "find an alternative exit just in case and defend it." She said, said sighed saying with a slight smile, "if any are already in the house hacking, or guarding it, tie them up in case there are no valuable items in the house."

Melody smiled and looked at amber who smirked and said "quick hacking and distracting, I understand my role well." She said in a happy tone. Melody laughed "okay so you know your parts well, prove to me you can do them well too." She said and looked out the window.

"The Fake AH Crew need to know one thing." Melody said and closed the blinds. "Glory Fades."


End file.
